1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tiled display device and a tiling apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
As consumers desire to receive and use more information, the demand for various types of display devices has increased. In order to meet these demands, recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and micro-LED displays are being developed.
Such display devices have been used for various applications ranging from small-sized electronic devices used in mobile phones to large-sized electronic devices such as televisions.
Display devices are not limited to portable electronic devices or TVs. For example, display devices are used for large electronic display boards installed in stadiums to display information about sports events and large electronic display screens installed at other venues where many people gather. However, such electronic display boards or screens should be manufactured to be several hundreds of inches or more in size, and it is difficult to manufacture a a single display device of such size using current technology.
In order to cope with this problem, a method of providing a single display device is achieved through attachment or tiling of a plurality of display panels instead of manufacturing a large-sized display device on one substrate. Such a large-sized display device can be referred to as a tiled display device. In such a tiled display device, a plurality of display panels are tiled together such that a region where an image is not realized between display panels may be minimized or even eliminated and one image as a whole without viewable partition lines may be realized.
However, there are the following problems in such a conventional tiled display device.
First, since the tiled display device has a plurality of display panels attached together, when the gap between display panels is equal to or larger than a predetermined size, the seam at a boundary region may be undesirably perceived by viewers.
In particular, in order to fabricate a large-sized tiled display device of several hundreds of inches, the size of each display panel to be tiled should be as large as possible. In this regard, in the case of tiling such a large-sized display panel, it is difficult for a worker or installation staff to tile or attach each display panel at a precise position due to the weight thereof and thus the gap between display panels may be equal to or larger than the predetermined size.
Second, it takes a long time to assemble and disassemble the tiled display device.
The tiled display device may be always fixed at a predetermined location such as in a stadium, but may also be temporarily installed at an event place. The tiled display device is completed as the plurality of display panels are coupled by mechanical coupling elements such as screws. Therefore, in order to use the tiled display device as a temporary display device, it is necessary to quickly assemble and disassemble the tiled display device. However, because it takes a lot of time and effort (several days are required) to assemble and disassemble the display panels which are large-sized and heavy, with the coupling elements such as screws, inconvenience is caused in use.